Amazing
by SunSarah
Summary: A broken Heart leads Hermione to a friend's arms, all the while still in love with the enemy. DHr HHr R&R!
1. A Proposal

**Amazing by SunSarah**

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Wish I did…but nothing I can do about it._

Something amazing was supposed to happen, of that she was sure. Or so everyone said. Anything was better than what was happening. When you go through this, they said, that you automatically felt more love for the little person coming out of you, than anyone in the world. But Hermione, even though she did love her child, she wasn't sure if she was what was best for her little boy. Sure, she wanted to keep her baby, but considering that his father probably wanted her and him dead certainly didn't help matters.

A few hours later Hermione made up her mind. _He needs me. And I probably need him just as much as he needs me right now…If not more so. No matter the circumstances of his birth, he's still half mine. And I love him. _Her thoughts ended there a her still unnamed baby began to whimper in her arms. She smiled, rocking him getting him to settle down. "When you're older, I'll tell you all about your paternal family. But until then, you don't need to know anything about them until you're ready. My sweet Aiden Drake."

"So you've finally named him?" Hermione looked up to find Harry staring at her from the doorway of her hospital room.

"Yeah. I wanted to give him a name that means something. Aiden Drake means 'Fiery Dragon.'"

Harry's eyebrows rose. "Isn't that a little too close for comfort at Malfoy's name?"

"I wanted him to have something of his father. Just because Draco abandoned me doesn't mean that I have to punish Aiden by ignoring his father. It probably is a little close…but I wouldn't change it now. I've already decided on it. I'm happy with it, and so is this little guy." Hermione smiled at the little boy, stroking soft strands of barely visible blonde tufts of hair on his head. "It's not like I'm damning him by naming him after his father in a way."

Harry nodded, walking over to the pair and touching the baby's soft cheek. "You're going to be a great mother Herms. I know it…But I also know that you can't keep up with a job and having a life with Aiden."

Hermione stopped caressing her baby. "What your saying is that you don't think I can do it."

"No! What I mean is, is that you don't need to. Hermione, when Ginny died last year I was heartbroken. She left me with a son that I didn't know how to raise, and I felt a if everything was on my shoulders. And I don't want you feeling the same way. What I'm trying to say is, is that I want you to marry me, that way you won't know what that feels like." Harry let his eyes travel to the floor and then back up to her brown eyes.

She smiled sadly. She knew that raising Liam had been hard on him. But he had also had Molly and her for help. "I know it's going to be hard Harry, but I'm not afraid."

He shook his head. "You don't get it Hermione. I need you too. I've realized slowly, with the help of Liam, that love is hard to come y, and I've been lucky enough to find it twice, _twice _Hermione! And I can only hope that you can, in time, return those feelings."

Hermione had almost been expecting that. She knew he had been trying to get closer to her ever since Draco had gotten out of the picture. She loved Draco still, no matter what he would do to her, but something was growing for Harry, of that she was sure. "Harry, I may not fully love you the way that you love me, but I will marry you, If only for our children." She smiled. She did want to marry him. He would be a good father to Aiden, more so than any Draco Malfoy ever could.

Draco Malfoy was in deep crap. Literally. Hiking in Romania probably wasn't the best idea of the century. But still, he dragged on to get out of the mounds of manure that his Italian boots were covered in. _Father better be pretty damned happy to see me when I get up there. _Draco had been hiking for three days to get to the top of the mountain, and he was getting more and more pissed off with each step. When he finally did get to the top, he saw a camp site. Complete with around twenty tents and about three or four fires burning. He looked over the area. He couldn't see his father, but knew he was here. He had to be, otherwise all of Romania would shake with his fury. Yup, that's what he'd do.

Draco walked up to, what looked like the largest tent of them all, and stood outside. "Father? Are you in here?" A few more minutes later, Draco's patience was waning. "Malfoy what are you doing here?" He turned around to find the Weasel glaring at him. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here Weasel? Shouldn't you be out making sure your shack doesn't tumble to the ground?" One eyebrow raised. Ron's ears turned bright red. "If you're looking for your jack-ass of a father he's in the blue tent." He fumed, then turned tail and stalked off, well as much as the redhead could.

"Weasel! Which blue tent!" Great. Just flipping great.

Thanks for reading! Please review to let me know how I can make this fic better, it would make me feel a lot better!


	2. Moving In

-1Chapter Two: Moving In

This was _not _a good day for Draco. And that was a gross understatement. Draco had been hit on, groped, and practically been raped, and that was just when he visited Pansy's tent on accident. After finally finding his father, and getting the talking to of his life, he had surmised that life sucked. Then it started to rain. Draco had liked rain before he thought life sucked. Now rain was crappy. And it sucked. For most of the past year, Draco had been trying to get _her_ off his mind by going on any and every mission the Dark Lord, and the Order offered him. Draco had been working so hard, he sincerely hoped no one would notice that he was a spy for both sides, not just one. Draco would trade information given to the Dark Lord, for Information to give to the Order.

Basically, Draco wanted to give each side a fair chance, as oddly as that sounded. The Order had about 4 or 5 spies in the Dark Lord's midst. And the Dark Lord has just as many, if not more than Potter did in his midst. Draco being one of them. Being caught in between guaranteed Draco that he would come out on top. Draco had big dreams. Possibly bigger dreams than even he knew

Moving in with Harry after the wedding was pretty chaotic. Having lived at her apartment for close to six years, Hermione had accumulated a lot. And that wasn't even half the stuff she had in storage.

"I'll be back Harry! I'm getting Liam and Aiden at the Weasley's!" Hermione smiled at Harry. She was happy with her decision especially after the wedding. Everything was so wonderful, everyone so nice about it…And the best part was that they moved into a newer bigger house that Harry had built in Godric's Hollow.

"Kay! Which box did you say you wanted to unpack!" He yelled from upstairs.

"The biggest one! Got to go babe! Bye!" She apparated out of the living room with a 'Crack!'.

She apparated into the front yard, so not to scare Molly. Walking up into the house she was careful not to make too much noise, lest any of their boys be sleeping.

"Hermione! You're just in time! I just got supper on the table, so fill your plate before it gets cold!" The older witch ushered Hermione into the kitchen where Aiden was in his baby rocker, and Liam was in his highchair with cheese all over his cheeks.

"My-my!" The green-eyed boy laughed clapping his hands together. Hermione smiled and lifted him up and grabbing a napkin. She wiped his chubby cheeks and his hands before sitting down with Liam in her lap.

"What'd you do today Li? Huh?" Hermione smiled at the little Harry look-alike in her lap. She glanced at her son over in the corner who was preoccupied by sucking on a pacifier. _He's looking more and more like Draco every day. I wish that he could look more like me…It wouldn't give him away like that…_

"My-my!" Her attention turned to the exited boy in front of her. Liam had his own special place in her heart after what had happened to Ginny.

Ginny had had complications in her pregnancy, that resulted in Liam's premature birth. Ginny had tried to fight whatever had gotten to her, but the red-haired woman finally gave up. Ginny passed a month after Liam was born.

Harry had been so distraught, that he almost didn't want to see the little boy that his wife had given him. Hermione had been Liam's caretaker along with Molly while Harry had been grieving. She guessed that was when the infatuation had started.

Fifteen minutes after Hermione left, Harry had dropped down on the new couch in exhaustion. Harry was honestly happy with his new life, and he knew that Ginny would be too. Liam had a mother that would help him grow, and a new brother. Things couldn't have been better for the growing family. Harry had already gotten attached to the youngest member of the Potter clan, even though the young boy had Malfoy blood running through him.

Harry smiled. He could imagine both of them in Hogwarts uniforms, going to class, becoming Prefects…All of it watching on the sidelines with Hermione by his side. Harry even saw other additions he hoped would come in a few years, maybe a little girl.

He looked over his new abode. He had purposely gotten the house larger than what was needed. He wanted a large family, and he thought Hermione did too. He wasn't sure when it would happen, or if it would, but at least they would have the room and the money.

Hermione was running late. Not _that _kind of late. She was running late getting home. Molly had insisted Hermione bring all sorts of leftovers with her for Lunch tomorrow, and for Harry's supper. So, she did all she could do, take all that Molly pushed on her, then refused to take more than what they might need. Molly, needless to say, was a bit perturbed.

Shrinking the rocker, the crib, and the baby carriage, Hermione got out the double stroller and buckled the boys in. Then making sure she was holding on to them, and that they were secure, she apparated with a 'Pop!'.

When Hermione got home, she settled the children in their room, and covered their bodies with their Gryffindor crested blankets. She knew that if Draco knew that his son was covered in Gryff stuff he'd roll over and die. Ron would be overjoyed. She walked into the living room and saw that Harry was sprawled out on the couch, still in his work clothes. She smiled. He could be so cute sometimes.

Hermione sat down on one of the larger boxes in the living room, and stroked his cheek. Harry's bright green eyes fluttered open, and he yawned.

"When did you get home?" Stretching he sat up and rubbed his eyes of sleep.

"About ten minutes ago, I brought home half of what Molly cooked. She wouldn't let me leave any sooner than she did." Hermione grinned.

Harry smiled too, then got up and walked over to the plastic containers holding his supper. "I'm surprised this is all you got away with. She normally loads you down with this stuff doesn't she?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, but I got out of there with my pockets full that's for sure."

"Herms, I've been thinking…We've been married for about a month already…and we haven't discussed anything about more children."

;) This is longer than I thought I could go XD. Read and Review!

I would like to thank the people that reviewed too! It helps me to get chapters out faster when I know that someone actually likes my story. ;)

Thanks!

Sarah


	3. Think About It

-1

**Chapter Three: Think About It**

Hermione was…nervous. And that was the just the tip of the ice burg. She hadn't thought of having any other children when she married Harry. She had just supposed that the two that they had were enough. She had guessed wrong.

"Harry, I'm not too terribly sure about more children. I just had Aiden, and I'm not even sure right now if I'll handle having two kids right now, let alone more."

Harry nodded. "At least think about it. I want a child that we can call ours Hermione. I love both our kids, but we don't have one yet that we can biologically call ours. And I would love seeing a little girl with your hair and eyes running around with a little broomstick. Maybe you don't see that yet, but I do, and I think that we should give that a chance."

Hermione looked down towards the tiles on the floor. "Harry, there is nothing more that I would like to do than give you the little girl you want, but I just don't see it in our future right now. And-"

Harry chuckled. "I thought you thought Divination was a bunch of rubbish!"

Her cheeks reddened. "Like I was saying…We still have two in diapers. Let's wait a while, and then let's talk. We could both compromise on that can't we?"

He smiled. "I should think we could, I wasn't truly expecting you to have the baby _now _in the kitchen. We'd at least have to wait five minutes to get to St. Mungo's." His eyes danced jokingly.

Hermione's smile grew. "Oh yes, I was going to have it right here, in the kitchen, in…two minutes flat. No meds." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I would like to think that the baby would like to wait maybe…nine months before making an appearance. Although it could make itself known sooner." She winked.

He laughed. "And I thought you wanted to wait a while!"

She wrinkled her nose. "Let me do the thinking Harry, and you can go play with your already here children."

Draco Malfoy had to have been the most pissed off than he'd ever been. He was a bloody spy for the damned Order, and not even freaking Harry-Bloody-Potter knew it. Needless to say, Draco was not all chocolate frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He'd already been taken to McGonnagal three times in the past ten minutes. He'd been let go of course, but still, it pissed him off. Like no other. The only ones who knew what he was for them, were Minerva (as he now got to call her) and the Weasels. All of them.

Life had since quite a bit more interesting. Especially since he had cooled down enough to realize how this worked to his advantage. And things were going quite wonderfully right about now.

Sorry about the long wait! My rabbit ate through my mouse wire, and so we had to get a new one, and then we got rid of the rabbit. Which sucked. But I'm updating again, so I'm happy. ;)

Thanks to the reviewers, You all help me to get his out faster!

Sarah


	4. Growing

-1**Chapter Four: Growing**

Two weeks after he had gotten assigned to assistant Minister of Magic, Draco had begun to think about his life before he left for the Order. Mostly of Hermione. He knew that he had to keep her safe from the people he was…associated with. He knew he had hurt her, but these things were for the best. She had probably already celebrated the baby's birthday by now…He had wondered since he left, if it had been a boy or a girl. He didn't, and wouldn't know until he went and just looked for her. He wouldn't. He still have to keep all three of them safe.

It was all a part of his…Plan.

Hermione was hysterical. Not even three months after 'The Talk', and-…Nope not going to finish that thought. She couldn't have been o stupid that last time…She was dead. And he was going to be happy. Terribly freaking happy.

"Mrs. Potter, are you okay?" Dr. Meyer put his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked up at him. "You're sure I'm pregnant? Couldn't it be the flu?" She bit her lip.

Dr. Meyer smiled. "This is something to be happy about Hermione. You're holding a little life inside of you. Have been for approximately two months. I believe that there will be no having Harry when he finds out. He'll be all over everywhere. He's still in the waiting room by the way."

Her brown eyes looked down. "Could you go get him?" She needed to get this over with before a nurse told him. After all, the nurse was Lavender. She still can't keep her mouth shut.

"Herms? You okay?" Harry peeked into the little office.

She smiled. He would be happy. And so would she. "Hey. Guess what?"

He smiled back. "What? Tell me, I hate guessing!" He sat down beside her.

She blushed looking down at her shoes. "We'll be needing to start decorating a room, and whether or not we'll need pink or blue I won't know until-" She was stopped by Harry's large arms wrapped securely around her.

"Seriously? This is the best news I've gotten this whole year. And it's only January!" He laughed.

Six months later, earlier than expected, Elizabeth Anne Potter was born on June 29. The whole Weasley clan was there, Hermione's parents, and a few from the Order to bring in the new Potter.

Draco had just happened to be in St. Mungo's to check on his dying mother when the nursery nurse came on the intercom to announce a new birth.

"As of 10:05 this morning, a little girl by the name of Elizabeth Anne joined her parents, Harry and Hermione Potter, and two brothers. She also joins two other newborns.." The voice faded as the last part echoed in his head.

…Hermione Potter…Two brothers…Potter…He'd lost her to Potter. The love of his life. To Potter. Gryffindor Potter. His…Son…was a Potter by name. And that killed him.

Two days later Hermione was still stuck in the hospital. She had lost quite a bit of blood, and they were still making her rest before she went home to take care of a new born and two toddlers. Of that she was grateful, but she wanted to be at home in her own bed, with her three kids around her.

She gingerly walked over to the cradle next to her bed. Her daughter had a head full of dark tufts of hair. She hated to say it, but her baby looked wild. She was a baby, and she already had a head full of hair. She was so different from Liam and Aiden. She smiled at the little girl. Her little girl. She had to wait a few months yet, to see whose eyes she had gotten. Elizabeth had her baby blue, which were fine with Hermione for right now. She jumped when she heard a knowck at the door.

"Harry, you scared me-"

"Sorry, I'm not Harry." Draco searched her face, and then walked over to the baby. "She's beautiful."

Hermione scowled. "Get away from her. You gave no interest in your own child so why give any to Harry's?"

He looked at the sleeping baby, face emotionless. "Seeing what I let go. Visiting something that was supposed to be mine, and I drove it away. I came here, mostly, to give you this." He looked up at her and handed her an envelope.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. "What's this for?"

"It's a Gringott's key. It's for my son. For anything he needs. When he gets old enough, give it to him, there's things in there that he needs to understand." He nodded to her, and walked out of the room, and out of her life.

R&R! I'm on the Ball! XD

Thanks to Reviewers!

Sarah


	5. Hogwarts

**Chapter Five: Hogwarts**

Eight years after Draco had visited Hermione, Liam was getting his Hogwarts letter.

"Mom! Dad! It's here!" Liam screamed up the stairs. He raced up them and into his parent's room, and shot himself onto their bed.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my gosh!"

Liam grinned. "Mom, Dad I got it!" Not waiting for them, he tore it open and read its contents.

"Mommy…what happened?" Four year old Derek Potter stood by the door, bottom lip quivering.

Hermione hoisted herself off of her bed. "Liam just got his letter hunny. Here, let's get you some of those little pancakes you like." She picked him up and rested him on her hip.

Derek's hazel eyes shot open. "Pan-akes?" He giggled.

Hermione smiled. "Yup. But let's go get your brothers and sister up now okay?"

He smiled. "I go get 'Den!"

She sat him down next to Aiden's door. "Go get him." She scuffled over to Trenton and then to open Elizabeth's door. "C'mon guys, up and at 'em!" She heard to groans. "It's seven in the morning, we're burning daylight!" Hermione smiled. They would be up in about ten minutes.

"Let's go get some food squirt." Aiden walked out of his room with Derek on his shoulders. He was tall for his age, nine a month away from ten, but he would be a normal boy by the time he got to Hogwarts.

Hermione followed them into the kitchen and began breakfast. Harry and Liam would be down soon, and so would her other two. Life was good. For now.

Draco was miserable. The stress was getting to him. The election was coming soon, and he had to look his best. That meant his whole family had to look good. He was running for Minister of Magic, and he was a shoe in, and all he had to do was keep up appearances. He had gotten married seven years prior to his pretty secretary. They had had two children. A boy and a girl. Luke and Blair. All together they looked like a good family. Mishaela was content. And he was happy with his children. They were his pride and joy.

He rubbed his eyes. He was in his office at home, and everyone was asleep. Or so he thought.

"Dad? Are you still up?" Luke poked his head through the gap in the wooden doors.

Draco gave a small smile. "Yeah. Shouldn't you still be sleeping? It's," He paused to look at his watch, "two in the morning."

The little boy sat himself down on a chair facing his father. "Dad, I'm six not two. Besides, I don't have tutoring tomorrow so I can stay up a little later."

Draco stretched back in his chair. "You need your sleep. The election is in a week, and you'll be photographed just as much as I will be." He smirked. "Besides, who else would I rather wake up with…oh, say seven hours from now, and go to a Cannon's game?"

Luke jumped from his seat and raced to his dad. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Until now, Draco hadn't taken his son to a quidditch game. He of course, knew how to play, but had never seen professionals in action.

Draco Smiled. "You better get in bed, and we'll surprise mom and Blair in the morning with it."

Luke nodded his head and hurried off to his room. "Thanks Dad!"

Life, for this part of his life, was something he could handle. And he was loving it.

**Hey Guys! Thanks a bunch for your support! I'm not too good on my Grammar, so if anyone would like ot be my Beta it would be greatly appreciated! And, that would mean previews of upcoming chapters! Thanks!**

**Sarah**


	6. Sorting

-1**Chapter Six: Sorting**

A year after Liam had gotten his letter, Aiden was getting his. He was excited. And that was an understatement. Liam had been telling him all about his house, Gryffindor, and about the castle. He had read Hogwarts: A History, like his mother before him, but it didn't compare to a person telling you what it's like.

Aiden, more collected than his brother, chose to let his mom and dad come to him. Of course he wanted to yell from the top of his house, that he, Aiden Potter, got into Hogwarts. But, he decided that since it was his day, he'd let them come to him.

"Aiden, is it here?" Liz opened his door, and sat on the corner of the bed. At nine, Liz had grown into a pretty little girl. She had long dark hair, and Hermione's brown eyes.

He ran his hand through his blond hair. "Yup. Wanna read it?" He grinned.

Her chocolate eyes widened. "Yeah!" She took the letter from its place on Aiden's nightstand.

"Did you get it?" Hermione stood in the doorway with Harry beside her.

Aiden smiled. "Liz is reading it." His mother smiled.

"Two kids in Hogwarts. Pretty soon two kids in Gryff, huh Herms?" Harry winked.

Aiden frowned. "We don't know that yet. I might be, but who knows? I may wind up to be in Hufflepuff." He got up and made his bed.

"Don't you want to be in Gryffindor?" Liz asked.

He looked at his feet. "Not really. Liam's in there, so why would they need me?"

A few months later the Potter clan found themselves at King's Cross dropping off the two members of their family.

"Be sure to write every chance you get, and don't eat too much of the deserts, and-"

"Mom! We'll be fine! I'll write every other week, and I don't eat sweets. Liam does." Aiden looked down to his little white kitten. He was always fond of cats, so why not get one? He could always get an owl later.

Liam blushed. "Let's go Aiden, before the good compartments get taken." He jogged through the brick wall, his brother following.

Aiden rolled his silver eyes for the tenth time in five minutes. His brother's friends were idiots. They had already gone through an hour of stupid jokes, and they were starting off this hour with a bang. Literally, they were playing that snap game that the Weasley's like.

He got up and left the compartment. When he got into the hall, he had no idea where to go. So, he went on a walk, up and down the long train. He didn't get very far before he ran into someone he knew.

"Garrett!" Aiden grabbed the redhead's shoulder.

Garrett Wealsey was the son of Bill and Fleur, he was a fifth year, and a Gryffindor.

"Hey Aiden, look, I have prefect duties, but I'll catch up with you at the school okay? Sorry."

Aiden nodded his head, long blond hair flying every which way. He waved good-bye to Garrett, then took off another way to take a walk.

Aiden had just about had it, when he saw another first year in the hall.

"Hey! You're a first year right?" The other boy nodded.

"I'm Ragan Parkinson. And you are?"

"Aiden Potter. I was sitting with my brother, but his friends are idiots."

Ragan nodded his head. "Sit with us." He started off, and took Aiden to back compartment filled with three other first years.

"This is Michael Zabini, Craig Goyle, and Kevin Crabbe." Aiden nodded to each of them.

"I'm Aiden Potter."

"We know."

Michael smirked. "You're all over the papers with your daddy and mummy."

Aiden glared at him. "So what? I have famous parents. Big woo hoo."

Ragan game him a small smile. "Just sit. What house do you think you're in Potter?"

"Not too sure. Both my parents were Gryffs, but I'm not totally like them."

They nodded. "We're all going to be Slytherins. It's in our blood."

"Lyon, Michelle!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Malfoy, Aiden!"

Pause.

"Malfoy, Aiden!"

"It's Potter. I'm not a Malfoy. I have no idea what your talking about." Aiden glared at the old witch.

Minerva glared back. "It's what the scroll says. There is no Potter on this list."

Aiden rolled his eyes. "Look again."

"Just go Aiden." Ragan pushed him.

He strode across the floor to the hat, and with it just barely touching his head,

"Slytherin!"

Aiden took off the hat and strode angrily towards his house table, sitting by Crabbe and Goyle. They had to be wrong. They just had to be.

Liam was frantic. What had happened? His brother was a Potter, and a Gryffindor. Not a Malfoy and a Slytherin.

He had to tell his Mum and Dad. They would know.

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed! **_

_**Sarah**_


	7. Minister Malfoy

-1**Chapter Seven: Minister Malfoy**

"Minister?"

"What?"

"Your wife is on the phone."

"Put her through."

Draco picked up the black phone. "Hello?"

"Draco, I need you to take a look at the little Hogwarts section of the paper."

Frowning, he grabbed the thick newspaper, and searched through it until he got to the small article.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"It says that Aiden Malfoy went into Slytherin. I don't know of any other Malfoys. So I'm hoping you can tell me who that is."

"He's my son." His name was Aiden. Wow. He had an eleven year old son in Slytherin. Hermione was probably having a cow.

"Draco, why didn't you tell me you had another son!" Mishaela's voice cracked.

"Look, I didn't think it mattered. His mother won't let me see him, so I don't think-"

"He's your son. You should have at least fought for him. He probably doesn't even know who you are! Go there, go to Hogwarts. I need for the loose ends to be tied up."

Draco sighed. "She won't let me see him. So I won't. Not yet anyway. I know what I'm doing Mish. Just help me with that okay?"

"Don't wait too long, or he won't want to see you."

Two weeks after school started Aiden's life went back to normal. The little name mishap was fixed, and he was the only Potter (Not Malfoy!) to be in Slytherin…Ever.

His father had been crushed, but he couldn't say anything as he had almost gone to the Snake house.

His mother had been the one to fix the problem with his name. Now every time Professor McGonagall said his name she blushed. He was happy with that.

The year passed without any other mishap, and the two Potters returned home to their family.

Two years after Aiden's incident, Luke was in line for his sorting. He knew which house he was going to be in.

"Malfoy, Luke!"

The blond boy quickly went to the stool and sat the hat upon his head.

Two minutes later he was still sitting there, no house chosen yet.

"Slytherin!"

Luke sighed, and went towards his table.

"You look a lot like that third year."

Luke looked up to see Ian Nott, a fellow first year. "So? He has blond hair so do I, It's a common color."

Ian shook his head. "It's the eyes."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Sure. Like someone who has no relation to me at all would have the exact same shade as me. Right."

"Potter, Trenton!"

Trent looked nervously through his brown hair. He really needed to cut it. He walked up to the hat and sat it on his head.

"Hufflepuff!"

Trent rolled his eyes. Great. Three houses down. Liz had gone to Ravenclaw last year. He had been hoping to be in Gryffindor, but his Hufflepuff tendencies got him into his house.

A few seats away Aiden was laughing with his best friend, Ragan. "Kevin, that was the freaking funniest thing you've said all year!" Ragan snorted.

Kevin Crabbe, who was much smarter than his father by far, was the comedian of the group. He only chose to be funny when he wanted to, which wasn't that often, but he made his friends laugh, and that was all that mattered.

Michael Zabini smirked. That was his equivalent to a smile. It was the most you could get from him in a joke.

Craig slapped Kevin's back, and guffawed. Sometimes they thought Craig would have been better suited in Gryffindor, but they would never tell him that.

Aiden smiled, and looked out of the corner of his eye to his brother at the Lion's table.

Liam has grown to be the handsome Gryffindor that his Grandfather was known for, and somewhat the quidditch player his father had been. Liam was good, but he wasn't as good as his father had been in school, and that only made him strive to be better.

Aiden smirked when he thought of his tryout last year for the team. Only one other second year had tried out with him. Two chaser spots, and the seeker position were open. Aiden had originally tried out as a Chaser, but when he dove for what he thought was someone's watch, he made the team as seeker.

His parents has been ecstatic. He had gotten his new broom almost by default.

In October the school got wind that the Minister was coming to Hogwarts to visit with the students. Everyone was talking. He had heard from someone that he had gone to school with his parents, but he doubted it. Why wouldn't he have heard about him?

In early November Minister Draco Malfoy made his visit, and upon his request, stayed in the Slytherin dungeons.

Aiden himself had never gotten a good look at the minister, as no one really read the Prophet at his house. Unfortunately, his mother's mom died the weekend the minister was at Hogwarts, and so Aiden had not gotten to meet him.

R&R! I really do appreciate comments! It helps me and my story to become better!

Sarah


	8. Silver

-1_Dedicated to Queen of Serpents! Told you that I would! ;)_

**Chapter Eight: Silver**

"Harry, Draco knows who Aiden is, and I don't want Aiden to know that you're not his father. Liam may know Ginny was his mom, because of Mrs. Weasley, but Aiden wouldn't know what to do. What can we do?"

Harry sighed. "Draco may know, but what can he do? Aiden may look like him, but the blond hair could have been from my part of the family. Petunia had blond hair; the only way anyone would know is if there was a test, no ones going and getting their blood taken are they? Everything will be Okay."

Draco didn't go to Hogwarts again that year; he didn't even go the next three years. That is, until Aiden's seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Aiden! Get up! You'll be late!" Harry yelled up the stairs. He hated to say it, but Aiden had been getting more and more like his real father with every year at Hogwarts. Harry hoped that with new responsibilities as Head Boy, he would become more like the rest of his family.

Aiden was up and around within fifteen minutes. He jogged down the stairs, and grabbed a piece of toast off of his little brother's plate.

"Hey!" Twelve year old Derek shoved his much taller older sibling away from his beloved toast.

Aiden smirked. "Aiden you could have gotten the piece off the toaster, now we have to go!" Hermione grabbed her purse, and all four children's attention, before she went to start the car.

Aiden ran a hand through is long hair, before gathering it up and putting it in a low ponytail.

"You need to cut it." He turned to look at Lizzy. He rolled his eyes.

"Like that will ever happen." He ran and grabbed his green ribbon from the coffee table, and dashed to the car, cat and ribbon in his arms.

As he was getting in, his cat, Hyde, jumped from his arms and into his sister's lap.

"Gosh, you'd think he wants away from you." She stroked the soft white fur. Aiden glared at her. "That's why he follows me around, and why he's stayed with me for seven years. You're really pushing your luck."

Hermione glared at the both of them. "Be nice. Don't insult your brother. This is supposed to be a happy day and already it' becoming a wreck!"

Derek and Trenton shrugged their shoulders. Harry sighed and pulled out of the drive-way.

Liam had graduated last year, and was off in Romania helping Charlie with Dragons. Hermione hadn't liked it one bit, but it's what Liam had wanted. She could deal with that.

When they arrived Aiden was the first out and into the station. Hermione rolled her eyes. This had become a regular occurrence since his third year. Teenagers were hard to deal with these days and hers were no exception. She sent off the rest of her three with promises of correspondence.

"Last of your bunch?"

Hermione nodded. She turned around and stopped. "I thought you left for good fifteen years ago."

Draco shrugged. "Dropping off my two. Luke tells of your child, Trenton? And Blair of your…Derek." He looked down. "Hermione, I would like to think that after what we had, you might think of me a little better than a childish school enemy. And I would like to ask you if I could meet Aiden."

Hermione looked as if she swallowed a lemon. "No! He may be half yours by genetics only, but he's mine. You gave up rights to see him when you left us. Dang it Draco." Hermione looked up at the tall pillars.

"Mom?" She turned and looked to see the object of their argument standing in front of her. "You okay? I left my Defense book here." Aiden moved to the car and grabbed the blue book from under a seat.

Draco was in awe. He looked almost exactly like him when he was seventeen. Aiden may have been taller, but Draco could see the Malfoy in him.

"Aiden, this is Draco Malfoy. He's an old school…friend." Hermione bit her lip.

Aiden shook his hand. "Minister Malfoy? Nice to meet you. I must be going now, Bye mom, I'll write later!" He smiled at her, the only smiles he gave anymore were for her, and left.

"You met him, now leave."

"Hermione, you know that's not what I meant. I want him to know the truth. Did you give him the key?" Draco chanced a look at Harry who was submersed in a conversation with Fred and George Weasley.

"Know what truth? That you abandoned him before he was even born? That you left us for your dark lord? That his father is a coward that knows nothing about love? No, I didn't give it to him. I don't want him to have anything to do with you." Hermione had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Draco glared at her. "Do you really want to know the truth? I left you and Aiden for your own gosh darned protection? What did you think the Dark Lord was going to do? Roll over and play etch with the baby? No, I did the only thing I could do, I kept him away from you. And how did you repay me? You go and marry Harry freaking Potter. Do you know how much that hurts, to see my son with that guy's name? Those children should have been Malfoy's Hermione. I loved you, and I still do, as much as it kills me, and I would die for the son that has no idea who I am. I want him to know he has two other siblings that could have known him. That he could have had so much more than what he has…" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Gosh, I can't be here any longer…you know how to find me, and I'll find you if I need you." Draco apparated with a pop out of the station.

Hermione slid down the car, shocked. Who knows I he was telling the truth or not, she couldn't just forget everything. Even if she still had some feelings for him, she couldn't leave Harry. She had more with him than she had had with Draco. Draco's speech had done nothing but make her more curious.

Draco slumped back into his plush leather chair at his office in the ministry, he didn't know why he just went off like that, it was uncharacteristic of him. He should have just kept his cool. Like his father before him would have.

He strummed his fingers on the wooden desk. It'd been too long since he told himself that he'd protect his family. Those days were long dead and gone, the Dark Lord had croaked while eating cherries. It brought Draco to tears laughing at how the All-Powerful Dark Lord had been brought down by a little fruit. The Order and Co. hadn't even known until he had told them three days later.

At the time, he had found it quite humorous that their supposed savior hadn't even noticed, but learned later that his rival was preoccupied with the birth of his little…uh…Trenton? Draco didn't quite care.

That had been fourteen years ago, and his promise had been made around four years prior. He would see his son, love his son, and his son would love him.

Thanks to all those who reviewed! R&R! Sarah


	9. Father

-1**Chapter Nine: Father**

Aiden Malfoy was shocked beyond compare. The man whom he had thought was his flesh and blood father, wasn't. A man who he barely knew, was someone who his mother, from her reaction earlier, detested. And according to what he could gather from his memories of his f-Harry, he didn't much like the man either.

Slouching down onto his seat, Aiden heaved a sigh. This was pure crap. Liam, Lizzy, Trenton, and Derek had Harry freaking Potter as a father. He had Draco bloody Malfoy. The Sorting Hat had been right. Hitting his head on the back wall, he looked skyward. Being Head Boy this year would be hell. Short, sweet and to the point. His grades had always been good, his athleticism was up to par, and his sarcasm was great. He would barely get through the semester before he would start to slip up. At least that was what he was counting on.

A knock on the door and Aiden was up and with a book in hand before you could say _Quidditch! _The door opened and his fellow Head, Kristine Neill stepped through and sat down across from him.

"You missed the meeting. I had to do it by myself. I won't have you messing up my chance just because your in one of your moods. I don't care what excuse-"

Aiden glared at her. "I wasn't going to give you one. _Someone _forgot to tell me when the stupid thing was going to be held, so _someone _will find the blame lies with herself."

Kristine scowled. "You knew darn well from last year that the Head meeting is always at two. Never before, never after. So, contrary to your previous thought, it lies with you."

Silver eyes narrowed. "Just because you think your better than I am because your Ravenclaw, doesn't mean that you're going to trample all over me this year. Last year was a mistake on my part, and something that I regret, and will forget. Here's some advice, get over yourself. Breaking up with me has not even upped your popularity even a little bit. If anything it's brought it down lower, everyone knows why you did. Oh, by the way, how're parents? I'll bet that was a great visit to Azkaban." He smirked.

"You son of a-"

"I do believe my mother is not a dog."

"You're a pompous arse hole Aiden Potter, nothing good could ever come from knowing you." Angry, Kristine stormed out of the compartment.

Laying back on his bench, Aiden frowned. "It's not really Potter now is it?" He spoke to himself.

"Whoah! What happened to Kristine?" His best friend, Ragan Parkinson caught the door before it slammed.

"Nothing that she didn't deserve. Her fault she thought her parents were more important than us. Blood isn't everything. She's a real freak this year. More like _them _than we will ever be. That's why her parents are in Azkaban. For all the good grads she gets, she's incredibly stupid."

Ragan ran a hand through his brown locks. "Good thing that relationship didn't work out. Otherwise it would have been really awkward at the family reunion."

"Shut up Ray." Aiden rolled his eyes. "I have something to tell you, that you can't tell anyone. I'm not sure if it's even true or not yet."

"Yet. But sure."

"Harry is not my father."

"No surprise there. Your blond Aiden. Believe it or not, there is practically no way two dark haired people could come up with you."

He rubbed his temples with his index fingers. "Take a wild guess at who he is."

"Draco Malfoy."

Aiden looked at him with a start. "How did you know?"

Ragan sighed. "Aiden, for over a hundred years the Parkinson's, the Zabini's, the Crabbe's, the Goyle's, and the Malfoy's have been having children at the same time. Kind of like a curse, only…weirder. It just happens that way. We knew who you were before you did."

"How…?"

"All Malfoy's have the same physical attributes. They've had them for centuries. There was no mistaking you. It's a wonder that no one else caught it before you did." Ragan shrugged.

Aiden looked at his calloused hands. "So, that's the only reason you befriended me? Because you knew I was a Malfoy?"

"Kind of, but I swear, that once we knew you, we really did like you!"

"Fine. I'll accept that for now. Just promise me that you won't keep anything from me like this again okay?"

Ragan gave a nod.

"Another hour until we get there. Wake me when we do."

"Alright."

The next day, at breakfast, all was forgiven. Ragan apologized, and Aiden accepted. Things were back to normal at the Slytherin table. Well, at least to some people.

"What do you mean the Cannons can't stand a chance? They've been great since their keeper, Ron Weasley came. So don't forget about them just yet."

Aiden bit into his piece of sausage. "Ron isn't that good. He may be my godfather, but he isn't the answer to their defensive problem. They need more experience from the chasers and seeker."

The other four boys rolled their eyes and went on. "He may be what they need. He's the team captain, so why wouldn't he be the answer?" Kevin countered.

"What they need is a team like ours. Comprised of only five players that have any talent at all, and two idiots. One mastermind behind it all. Our house team has the best record out there since my father came here. Well, my adopted father at any rate. We're unstoppable. This house cup is our last to secure, and then Slytherin will tie Gryffindor for the most consecutive times won. We must win."

Michael smirked. "We'll get it, but we may have to be a little…dirty to do so."

Aiden grinned. "At all costs."

At that moment, hundreds of owls flew in with packages, letters, and in some cases, Howlers. Aiden saw his 'father's owl, Alice among them. The owl looked a lot like Hedwig did the day Hagrid got her for Harry.

He petted her chin and gave her a piece of biscuit.

'_Aiden,_

_I am almost sure that you over heard the conversation Mr. Malfoy and I were having. I'm not mad, but I know if I were you I would be. Harry and I love you so much Aiden, I just didn't want you hurt. As you may know by now, Harry is not your real father. I met your father when I was eleven and at Hogwarts. We were enemies all of my seven years there, but a year after I graduated, things changed. We were a lot nicer to each other, and we just got along. Five months into the relationship, he told me that he couldn't see me anymore, that he had to leave me and do his duty as heir to the Malfoy name. The last thing I told him was that I loved him, and that he was to be a father. _

_He still left me. Seven months later I had you. Aiden Drake, you brought light back into my life. You were my little fiery dragon. Just as your father had been my dragon. It was the only thing I gave you of him. But I guess he gave you everything else in the looks department. Harry asked me to marry him while I was still in the hospital with you. His first wife, Ginny had died, and left him with Liam, so in a way it was a marriage of convenience. We do love each other now, but Aiden I want you to know that we love you no matter what. Enclosed is a Gringott's key that your father gave to me when Lizzy was born. It's yours. All the money in there is yours I suppose too. Aiden, I'm sorry if we hurt you. And as much as he hurt me back then, I wouldn't mind it if you wrote him a letter, or took his name. Harry wouldn't blame you either._

_I love you._

_Your mother, Hermione_

_P.S. I loved your father the moment I met him, and I probably still would if Harry hadn't come along. But you were a child built out of love. '_

Aiden sucked in a breath and left the table, letter clutched in his hand. He couldn't say he was angry. Maybe he was…But he knew for certain that he would write to his new found father, and give him a piece of his mind for abandoning him and his mother. He would do that now.

_Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it!_

_Sarah_


	10. Presenting Mr Malfoy

**Chapter Ten: Presenting Mr. Malfoy**

Three floors up from Magical Law Enforcement, Draco Malfoy wasn't having the best day of his adult life. His secretary quit, he had gotten a letter home, saying that his daughter was acting up already, his wife was a hag, and he had just gotten a Howler from Aiden. His son Aiden.

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose while watching the red scraps of paper burn. Apparently, Hermione finally told their son about him. But only her side. He sighed and grabbed a piece of his Official MoM parchment, and began writing his reply to his son's angry letter.

'_Aiden,_

_I must say, that you have quite a colorful vocabulary. I can only wonder what your mother would say if she heard you saying those words. It is with my deepest regrets, that Hermione could not give you the full story. Hermione, while we were dating, was the best thing that ever happened to me. Had I had my way, we would be a family, and you would have had anything you would have wanted. _

_In my family, it is our duty to our fathers to go in the path he did while our age, until he dies. When I turned nineteen, I had to make the worst decision of my life. When my father was nineteen, he became a Death Eater. It was what was expected of me, and what until then, I wanted to do. I had been 'In Training' until that point, and it was against everything I knew that I did date your mum. I regret that I did that now, and I did then, but things have changed since then, and I can't undo my mistakes. I can only learn from them. Aiden, you were my first son, and I knew next to nothing about you for eleven years. _

_I loved your mother, and I know you may not reciprocate it, I love you too. In addition, I have no right to ask you this, but, as my first son, would you do me the honor, of taking your rightful name? No paperwork or anything, just owl me a 'yes' or a 'no'. I know that I have hurt you and Hermione, and I will spend a lifetime making it up to the both of you, but without some give and take on both sides, I cannot do that. I respect your wishes, and I hope to write again._

_Respectfully,_

_Minister Draco Malfoy_

_(Father)'_

Aiden frowned. Did he want to be a Malfoy? To do what that entailed? To be someone feared? Yes, he liked the thought of the money, but, could he take everything from his…'little brother'? Minister Malfoy's family would hate him. However, he had the upper hand. Draco. He looked towards the end of the Slytherin table where a blond head was sitting. Luke Malfoy was Slytherin's pride and joy, well, next to him of course. Aiden rolled his eyes. Luke was a whiney brat. He made acceptable grades, but was only average in everything else.

In all actuality, he could take everything away from him. Aiden knew he had it in him to be that ruthless. And he would. Quickly getting a scrap piece of parchment and a quill, Aiden scratched his reply to his father. Father. He smirked, _Looks like this is growing on me._

'_Father (Or Minister?),_

_I request your presence here at Hogwarts for a private conversation before anything is given or taken. Thank you for your letter. It was very informative._

_For now,_

_Aiden Potter' _

Silver eyes heavenward, Draco knew where the kid got his gall. Damn. He would have to make a special trip. He hated trips to Hogwarts. All those kids staring, goggling at you…Yuck.

Five hours later, Draco Malfoy was walking through the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every hair in place, no wrinkles on his cloak, teeth white and shiny, he was escorted to the Great Hall, where all three o his children were eating lunch.

He smirked when he saw Professor McGonagall's eyes widen with the unexpected visit. He half expected her to scowl.

"Minister, for what do I owe the unexpected visit?" Her eyes flashed with annoyance.

Draco tilted his head. "I am just paying a visit to my children. Can't a father visit his children?"

Aiden coughed, covering up his laugh. Ragan was making weird faces at him, and gestures towards the Minister.

"Mister Potter, do you find something amusing?" She turned her head towards the red-faced Head Boy.

He blushed even harder. "No ma'am. Nothing at all. Nothing amusing in the least." He kicked Ragan's shin.

"Ow!"

"Shut up!"

Draco shook his head. "May I take a seat Headmistress? It is after all quite impolite to leave me standing."

"Please, have seat."

Nodding his head, he sat himself down at the Slytherin table with his known son. His daughter was a Ravenclaw with Slytherin tendencies.

Minerva huffed and sat back down. Aiden snuck a look back over to the man he had sent a colorful howler to, and began eating again.

"I wonder why he's here.'

"Wouldn't know. Aiden, know why your Dad's here?"

His silver eyes darkened a little. "He's not my 'Dad' yet, and I told him to come."

Michael Zabini rolled his eyes. "He's been your dad for eighteen years, just not your father. He came here for you, so go talk to him."

Aiden scowled. "I won't, not until he approaches me first. He wants to talk, he'll come. I know I told him to come, but it's this test he's going to fail. "

Getting up from his seat, Aiden left the table with his bag thrown over his shoulder and stalking out of the room, robes billowing behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me you told him?" Harry rubbed his forehead.

"I don't know Harry, I just knew that he heard Draco and me, and I didn't want him to get any ideas. Just facts. Now I'm just worried what Aiden will do to Draco when he finds him." Hermione sighed.

Harry smiled. "Nothing I wouldn't do."

Her brown eyes watered. "What if he hates me, hates us for keeping this from him? He'll turn to Draco in an instant, and go the way he did. I don't want my baby to hate me."

Harry took her in his arms and held her. "He loves you. The only person he smiles for anymore is you, so he couldn't hate you, love."

She sniffled. "I don't want to lose him."

"I don't think you will. But we should have kept him informed."

"Yes, we should have."

"What are you here for again?"

"Ministry business."

"Oh, so that was just a cover-up?"

"Kind of."

"So you won't be doing this again...?"

"I doubt it."

"Could you…maybe try and do it again? Blair and I miss you during the summers."

"I'll try. Maybe during the spring?"

Luke smiled. "That'd be great."

Draco grinned. "Good. Show me to your classes?"

"Let's go!"

Luke drug him down stairs, up halls, into classes, through lessons the rest of the day.

Finally, Draco let his son with his friends, and went in search of the elusive Aiden Potter. Knocking on the 7th year dorms, Draco opened the door and peered inside.

"Is Aiden Potter in here?"

Ragan shook his head from his place on his bed, "No, he's in the Head dorms."

"Thanks." Draco left the Slytherin dungeons and went in search of his old rooms.

Lounging on his green and silver couch, Aiden read his first edition copy of _Quidditch Through the Ages. _The old book was out of date, and many of the rules had changed. Still, it was his favorite book in his collection.

Aiden jumped when he heard a knock at the portrait entrance. Sighing he went and opened the door.

"I'm not on duty right now, I'm busy-" He stopped when he saw Draco Malfoy there.

Draco smirked. "That would be quite a predicament if Professor McGonagall caught you saying that."

Aiden huffed. "So what if she did? Not like I would miss the title."

"You know there has only been one time in history that a Head Boy or Girl has been revoked of their privilege? And it wasn't when Tom Riddle came here."

Rolling his eyes Aiden motioned his arm towards the living area. "After you're finished, you can sit in there."

"Understood." Draco stepped inside and went to sit down in a plush blue chair.

"Have you decided?" His older features softening for a moment after scanning the common room.

The younger Malfoy shrugged. "I don't think your wife and children would like that very much. Also, I'm not too keen on chumming up with someone I've only met once before."

Draco slouched. "Mishaela can deal, Luke will be fine, he was brought up better than to pout, Blair could be a pain, but nothing I don't think you can handle. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Aiden looked at his calloused hands. "What would I do, being a Malfoy Heir?"

"When I retire, you would take care of the family business, bank accounts, finances, make appearances to balls and banquets. Things like that. Nothing too hard."

"You're telling me, all I have to do is take care of finances? And do a bunch of fancy things?"

Draco frowned. "It's not _just _fancy things. You make sure the up keep on all the family homes is well, make sure all the house elves are fine, there are 250 of those, ten to each home, take accounts on all the charities we give money to, basically act like the family manager and Head of the Family."

Twisting his quidditch ring, Aiden looked up to Draco. "You wanted to do that? Be in charge of something that's boring? Why not hire someone?"

"I can't. There are things in our family finances that only those of Malfoy blood can see, such as our account balance, and savings, property plots, things like that."

Glancing at the clock, Aiden bit his lip. "This wouldn't take up all of my time would it? And it's not like you'll be retiring any time soon are you?"

"No, no, and no. You'll likely be around forty by the time I even consider retirement. Even then, I probably won't until I reach seventy. Most men in my family do it that way. Your children will be having families of their own before you'll get it, and then you'll be ready."

As angry as he had been at Draco Malfoy for abandoning his mother and him, he had to admit that this was a good setup. A lifetime full of riches for only taking his rightful name. He smirked slightly, the power that would come with being a Malfoy would be an added bonus.

"I'll do it."

Thanks for your support!

R&R!

Sarah


	11. The Heir

Chapter Eleven: The Heir

"_Snake in the Lion's Den!"_

_By Miranda Smithman_

_It is reported that late Tuesday night, one Minister Malfoy was seen going into the Head dorms a Hogwarts. From this reporter's source, it is said that Minister Malfoy was visiting Aiden Potter, Head Boy and Slytherin 7th year. When above mentioned source walked by an hour later, the two were seen outside shaking hands. _

_Early this morning, earlier than this reporter should have been up, Minister Draco Malfoy announced a change of heir. Such a thing has only happened twice. Both times the heir has died, and the estate has gone to the next oldest child. In this case, the estate, instead of going to the next oldest, is to the oldest living child of one Draco Malfoy. Luke Malfoy, Slytherin 5th year, now second in line to the Malfoy fortune, could not be reached for a comment. _

_The new Malfoy Heir is Aiden Drake Potter--now Malfoy. Young Aiden is best known for being the son of two thirds of the famous 'Golden Trio'. Now, however, it is untrue. Hermione Potter, formerly Granger, was married to Mr. Potter two months after the young Malfoy was born. Close friends of the two have said in the past that there were no romantic feelings before Aiden was born. In the above picture, taken this morning at the announcement, there is no denying this boy of his birth right. After having been under our noses for the past seventeen years, and without the knowledge of his true father, it was very apparent in the young Malfoy' s mannerisms as to father is._

_Both of the Potters had no comment for this reporter, but Mr. Malfoy, however, did. _

"_Luke has been very understanding throughout all of this, Aiden is, legally, my eldest son, and I want him to have all the rights and privileges he would have had, had he been with me since birth. I am very proud of all of my children, for all of their accomplishments, and I know that Hermione is proud of Aiden, and Michaela of Luke and Blair. Thank you." _

"So are you really in charge of all that money?" Derek Potter peered at his brother over the top of the morning paper.

"No. Not now. Maybe later." The blond skimmed the other articles before giving the paper to his little brother. "You need to get to class. You're already late after Daniel got you."

The twelve year old rolled his eyes. "It was worth it. And I'm sure he doesn't know which end is his face, but at least I'm not suspended from Gryffindor's game! That would suck, being an alternate I need to be there."

Aiden refrained from smirking at the small boy. Since the term started Derek had been boasting to anyone who would listen that he was Gryffindor's alternate Keeper. Which was an accomplishment at his age.

"Gryffindor will need all the help they can get. Especially when they play Slytherin in two months."

Derek shoved his brother, and stalked off to class. Aiden, on the other hand, had a free period. Which was used doing something very productive and intellectually stimulating.

Sleeping.

Draco sighed for what seemed was the thousandth time. Hermione was in the lobby. And she wasn't happy. Looking up to his ceiling, praying to God that she wouldn't blow anything up, he pressed the button to allow her in.

Hermione was fuming. Her son and his father were both on her list. They hadn't even thought to ask her before they did anything like that! She had to find out from the morning paper!

"You didn't even bloody well think to ask me before doing anything did you? You're an inconsiderate arse hole! Aiden probably doesn't even know what you do as a family heir! You've trapped him! This isn't the way to get to know your son! This is bloody well butchering your relationship! Well, are you going to say anything?"

Putting her hands on her hips she stood in the doorway to his office, cheeks flaming and her eyes murderous. Draco swallowed and thought about what he would say.

"He does know what he needs to know. And then some. I think this is a marvelous way to bond, and no, I do not think this is butchering our relationship, if anything it's helping it. I did not think it would be wise to Owl anyone anything last night because it could have been intercepted. I am the Minister of Magic, Hermione. Not a normal person. People almost demand to know what I do in my personal life. I chose to keep it private until this morning. You found out about it when you were supposed to. He needs to be an adult. He's seventeen, he's of age, so he doesn't need your consent for everything. Him doing this is just the first step of living very comfortably for the rest of his life. He'll never know what it means to lack something."

"I know he's of age, but I need to know everything important that he does. He's my son. You weren't there for all of those seventeen years for a reason. I don't want him doing anyone like you did me. He's practically guilty by association."

"No. No he's not. The reasons why I left you were my own. They were the best that I could have done. Both of you have done better than you would have had I stayed. You have more than I could have given you, and while I cannot say that I enjoy watching you with him, it's best for you."

Hermione glared. "Who's to say what's best for me and my child other than me? I wouldn't give any of my children back, but who's to say those wouldn't have been yours had you stayed? That Aiden wouldn't have had full brothers and sister running around Hogwarts with him? That it wouldn't have been you with me instead of Harry? You were selfish to think of what would have been best for me. Only I can know what is best for me."

Draco sneered. "Selfish? More like selfless. Father and the Dark Lord were about to kill me and you with the thought of me dating you, let alone have a child with you. Think what they would have done with Aiden. I doubt the Dark Lord would have made a very good babysitter. I protected you and Aiden. I did us both a favor in protecting you. I loved you Hermione. I loved our child. I could not have let that bastard get him. I did the best thing."

Like his Father before him, just twenty minutes ago, Aiden was getting very annoyed.

"Like, so, like, you're rich, like, now?" If there was ever a blond bimbo, Jennie Davis was her. Hufflepuff 7th year, and with a brain the size of a peanut, Jennie was not catching on that Aiden was not happy.

"No."

"But, like, you're, like, a, like, Malfoy now."

"Yup."

"So, like, you, like, should be rich."

"Nope."

"Like, so, like, you're not rich?"

"Maybe."

Aiden rolled his eyes. Jennie Davis was the worst student Hogwarts had seen since before his mom went here. The rumor was that she only passed because she slept with the test instructors. Aiden smirked to himself, it wasn't really rumor, he was the one that heard the odd noises coming from the class room when it was her turn.

"Look, Jennie, I have no time for you. Go screw a teacher or something." He got up and left the library, heading straight into his common room.

Aiden sprawled out on his comfy couch and closed his eyes, ready to take a nap before dinner.

"You can't really talk about blood now can you? You're a Malfoy now. Pure of the Pure. Probably purer than I am." Kristine raised her brow at him from the portrait opening.

"For your information, I'm still a half-blood. So, no, I do not care about your blood, nor anyone else's. Bugger off Neill." His reply coming out from on top his green pillow, his face planted firmly in its squishy-ness.

"I sincerely doubt one as respected as your father would stoop so low as to go with a mudblood. Not even one that's top of the class. She probably has money. Why else would someone who was right-hand man to the dark lord want a mudblood?"

Aiden stood quickly. "I know for a fact that my mother and father loved each other. I also know, that while your parents were out killing muggles, mine were doing what was right. While yours are in Azkaban, mine are out free as birds. You're an idiot Neill."

Kristine glared at him. "Doing what is right? What is right is an opinion. What I think is right is probably way off from yours. Your father could have been off with mine, doing the dark lord's dirty work for him."

Sorry it's short, Real Life caught up with me, and school has been terrible! I'll try to update again pretty soon…It definitely will not be this long of a wait! I'm terribly sorry about that!

Sarah


	12. Exactly the Way Things Were

-1**Chapter 12: Exactly the Way Things Were….Riiight.**

After awakening to a hot howler on your back from a furious mother who couldn't understand what adult meant if it bit her in the--Yeah. Needless to say, Aiden was not in the cheeriest of moods that morning. The morning that was supposed to change everything. Today they were making it official.

Aiden Drake Potter was to become Aiden Drake Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy fortune in a little over an hour. An hour to contemplate what he was going to do with all that money. Aiden's face grew into a smirk, scaring off a few of the younger students.

If he was to be first in line to millions upon millions of galleons, he _would _know how to spend it. His gray eyes scanned the crowd on the Slytherin table for his Half-Brother Luke, who was to be made second in line this morning also. Aiden briefly wondered what this was doing to the kid, but remembered that Luke had all the money for 14 Years. It wasn't like it was going to walk away. He sniggered. Walk away! Ha!

Said person was sitting with a few of his friends, trying to avoid all-together going to the stupid ceremony. Luke scowled. He was an understanding guy. He understood that the first born was to be the Heir, but in all honesty, why did it have to be a freaking Potter? Pushing his eggs around on his cold plate, Luke glanced over towards the approaching Head Boy.

His silver eyes gently glided back to his soggy eggs. He picked up his rather big fork, and stabbed a piece of sausage.

"Being violent with the poor piece of pork isn't going to help. Or, make things better. May I suggest sticking the fork in a rather cushion-y place this side"-he pointed to his rump-" of the Head Girl's face? No points deducted. Scott free." Aiden stared seriously at the younger boy, who, in all but his nose, looked like a smaller twin.

Luke glared resentfully at the new Malfoy Heir-to-be. "I can stick it up your--"

"Luke!" Both boys turned to see their father standing beside the Slytherin table.

Draco frowned. This wasn't going as well as he had thought. Ok, to be truthful, he hadn't thought. At all. Not even a little bit. Ok, maybe a tiny smidgen. Nope, that was a lie. Just a little one…

Running a hand through his still perfect hair, he sighed. "Let's get this over with. Both of your mothers will have my head for keeping you both from classes when it could be avoided."

Shrugging Aiden lazily followed his father, Luke walking behind them both, feeling more like a step-on than a biological one.

"Do you Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy take Aiden Drake Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded--Sorry wrong ceremony…Mr. Malfoy, are you of sound mind and body to make this decision at hand? Do you understand that you are switching Heirs from one Luke Draconis Malfoy, Fourteen years, one-hundred eleven days, and ten hours, to one Aiden Drake Potter-Malfoy, Seventeen years, Three hundred and one days, and eight hours?"

Draco blinked. "Yes."

The notary nodded and smiled. "All done. All your sons have to do is sign here their real names, and you're through."

"Luke you first, then Aiden."

Luke took the gold quill and scrawled his name on the line, giving the quill to Aiden.

"First time to sign my name…Real name." He commented to the two other Malfoy men. He took a breath and signed the contract, it vanishing in a puff of purple smoke.

Draco smiled, "Let's get back, I have some talking to do with you two."

Two groans came his way, and Draco took that as a good sign.

Harry James Potter hoped that God could hear his prayers right now. His wife was clinging to him, and she had been that way since she had gotten home late yesterday evening. And here he was, sitting there, hadn't eaten a thing since lunch that day, and she was all over him.

"A-Aiden won't l-l-love me a-a-anymore…And all because of the arse hole that I was an idiot to be attracted to! He'll forget his good upbringing, and sneer all the time and smirk! Well, he does do that quite a bit now, but honestly! He had to take away my baby! Draco Lucius Malfoy can rot in Hell for all I care--"

Harry put a hand to her mouth. "Malfoy knows what he is doing, as much as I hate to admit that. Aiden is a very smart boy, he would know if something was up, and Herms, I doubt that there is. I mean, he gave you that Gringott's key for Aiden. It wasn't like he didn't _try _to help, you just didn't take the money. If he honestly wanted to do something to hurt us or Aiden he wouldn't make him is lawful Heir. "

Hermione sniffed, gradually letting Harry go. "I never did give him his key. I suppose he should get it." She did her version of the Malfoy Smirk ™. "After I see what's in it!"

Rubbing his ace, he sighed. "Sugar lumps, I highly doubt that there is anything terrible or despicable in there, besides mounds of galleons and priceless jewelry that would sell on the black market for millions."

"Exactly."

Harry's eyes opened wide. "That's Aiden's. That would only force you two into a greater rift if you took anything. Just give him the stupid key and love him regardless."

She leaned back onto Harry. "I know, I just still want to protect him, Draco may not have anything bad in there, I just still want to distance him from the Malfoy's as a whole."

"I know hun, I know."

This was highly undesirable. Sitting in a muggle diner with one's father and half-brother, talking about our 'problems'.

Aiden sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time this hour. This was going no where. "The little brat is just upset that I'm older than he is, thus making things worse for him, by making me the 'heir'."

Luke scowled. "I'm not little. Nor am I a brat. If you'd take a little time to notice, I'm the only person in my year that _isn't _spoiled. And I would also like to point out, that you are one of the more spoiled persons in your year. Having Harry Potter for a Daddy helped in that area didn't it?" Luke smirked™.

Draco gave a look to the two boys, and slouched back in his side of the booth.

Aiden glared. "Yes, I admit it did have its perks. But it won't compare to the perks of being Malfoy heir, having all that money at my beck and call, all the power. Being Harry Potter's son for sixteen years will just be my tiny taste of what the rest of my life is going to be. And yours is going to be hell."

**Hey, I'm terribly sorry about the long wait! I liked this chapter a lot! It brought out their Slytherin Qualities, and made them the perfect Malfoy's!**

**R&R!**

**Sarah**


	13. Like Hell

**Chapter Thirteen: Like Hell**

Within seconds both Aiden and Luke were on the ground throwing punches. Aiden, being older, was stronger and more adapted, having been on the quidditch team for seven years. Luke was putting up a good fight, however, and Aiden was having trouble getting him to stop. Both boys found themselves frozen, only able to move their eyes.

"Bloody good that'll do you. You're both acting like first years. Not exactly like Malfoy material. I might just drop you both off at Auror Boot Camp and see what they do with you. Maybe you'll mind them." Draco scowled at them.

Draco hadn't been truly mad in a long time, and he was sure that this was one fo the few times he would honestly be disappointed in his sons.

"Both of you need to promise me before I do anything, that you will not, and I repeat, will not do anything to embarrass me, or our family name in public, again." The silent anger in his voice was enough to make both boys think twice.

He released them, and quickly ushered them outside the Diner, leaving a large bill on the table for their food.

"We're going to see your mothers. Maybe they can knock some sense into you. Aiden, You're going first, and Luke, You'll floo there by your self. I'll pick you both up in an hour. Be ready." He glared at them and pushed them towards a wizarding pub, that had a fireplace.

Draco shook his head as he watched them go. He had hoped that they would get along, but he didn't know how brothers would cope, having one just come along. He frowned. He had wished for one all of his childhood. An older brother to keep him safe, to take the blunt of his Father's…attentions. Then maybe he wouldn't have had to make the choices he made. Like letting Hermione go.

o

Luke wore an identical scowl on his face that his father had worn just moments ago. His mother, Mishaela Braun-Malfoy, was getting her hair done in a fancy London Salon. His parents weren't married anymore, but his mum still went by her married name for a higher social standing. And that was one thing that drove him wild over her.

He looked skyward. It was a wonder that his father had stayed married to her as long as he did. And as much as he hated to say it, his mother was a gold digger. Heck, she was dating a man almost fifty years her senior, that had six children. Six! All of them older than her! But the man as loaded, almost as much as Luke's father, and that's what attracted her.

"Luke, Mummy's busy, say Hi to your sister for me, and tell your Father that he's a piece of crap. Thanks, I love you, Toodles!" His mother waved him away.

Luke glared at her. He was never getting married.

o

Aiden, at that moment, was pretty much in the same situation, only, he hated his mother's secretary.

"Listen hear, you son of a--"

"Aiden!" Hermione gave his a look as she walked out of her office.

"She's not doing her job. Letting people that aren't one of your kids' go by is totally uncalled for. Fire her." He smirked ™.

Hermione glared. "Aiden, Ginny is most certainly doing her job. She didn't let you in for a reason." Said red-head huffed.

"Your father was here, so I had talk to him. I don't appreciate Draco getting you out of school for something like this."

"Father is in Draco Malfoy, or Step-Father as in Harry Potter?" He rose an eyebrow, and crossed his arms.

Hermione's cheeks reddened with frustration. "Your Father as in the person that has raised you since birth."

"Just because he was here for my whole like doesn't make him my father. I love him, but he's not my father. Draco is. And I would like it if you didn't make what I'm doing out to be so trivial. It's a big job. I'm first in line to one of the richest families in the world mum. That's something."

The older witch put a hand to her forehead, "Aiden, I'm not going to fight with you. I love you, and I love that you're aspiring or something grand, but I'm not sure that you're ready for something like this."

Aiden glared at his mother. "Not ready? Mother, I've been ready since I was five! All of my family has brown hair! Dark eyes! And they're all bloody short! I knew I wasn't Harry Potter's from the moment I knew I was different. It only makes it worse when you still think you have a say in my life when you lied to me for almost eighteen years! Draco Malfoy has never lied to me. Not once. He's been more of a parent to me in the last few weeks than you've been. I love you, I really do, I just can't stand you right now.

"Things you have said, done in the past few years are contradictory to what Draco has told me. And guess who I'll believe? He told me he was going to reach out to me when he visited in my second year. But my mother just had to make me go to a grandmother's funeral that I never knew. Is there something you should be telling me? Maybe now after all this crap has been said and done? One last chance." He was breathing hard after shouting most of it. He was furious with her. Now he knew why his parents never got along during school. She was infuriating. He was more like his family than he knew.

Hermione's eyes were watering. She was going to lose her son. Lose him to a monster. The monster that gave him to her. The monster that she so desperately wanted to hate, to keep old feelings gone. The Monster that was Draco Malfoy.

"Aiden…Draco Malfoy saw me right after I had had Lizzy, and he gave me a Key. A Gringotts key. He said that there were things in there that you needed to know. To see, and that you would understand. Aiden, I love you with all of my heart. You were my first baby, and very special in my heart. Make good choices." She lifted a long gold chain from her neck, and hand Aiden the whole thing.

On it, was a large gold key, with large emeralds and sapphires encrusted in it. The handle had a large 'M' shape, with a snake encircling it. It was gorgeous for a key.

"Owl father and tell him I'll get to the school on my own. I've going to Gringott's."

o

After a long and windy ride down to the extra security vaults, Aiden was getting suspicious. The vaults were getting fewer and farther between, and the goblin, Fangorf, was getting very impatient. They had been on the loopy track for almost three quarters of an hour, and still weren't there yet.

"How long does this take?" Aiden complained.

The goblin grunted, "As long as it takes to get there."

He glared at the ugly being.

After a few minutes the car came to a screeching halt, and the goblin took out the gold key, and went up to vault number '926'. Aiden rolled his eyes. Getting to the 900's shouldn't have taken long at all, but this being Gringott's, he wasn't sure if there wasn't another reason.

The Goblin grunted, having opened the door. "I will be back in half an hour. Be ready."

Aiden took the darned key and the goblin left, leaving him alone with the opened vault. He crept silently towards the door, and opened it wider, allowing him in.

A gasp escaped from him as he looked around. This had to have been the Malfoy Family vault. It was huge. The gold galleons were lined up wall to wall, and jewelry was thrown about here to there, and boxes of was looked like scrolls were in corners. There was a large chest with his name written on it in a far corner in the dark room. He sure as heck hoped that whatever was in there didn't hurt him.

As he crept closer to the chest, there were several large still portraits of the Malfoy family. And if he looked close enough, both of the men looked strikingly like his father. Especially the young son.

There looked to be enough money in the vault to feed a small foreign country for a week. There was a muggle filing cabinet to the side, and in small gold letters with the words, 'Hogwarts Letters' on the front. Aiden blinked. He doubted that they threw anything away. His chest rose and fell quickly when he started to open a drawer in the wooden chest.

The first drawer opened to reveal quite a few silver rings, all with large emeralds in the center. Most of them with 'DM' or 'LM' engraved in the underside. He picked up a rather large one, and stuck it on his finger. It fit loosely, then suddenly fit him perfectly. He slid it off, and looked at the engraving. 'ADM' was the inscription. He frowned. There couldn't have been a way for his Father to know what his middle name was. Well, before the ceremony.

He moved a few rings to the side, and saw a dainty small, gold ring with a ruby in the middle. His eyes widened when he realized who it was meant for. His mother. On this ring, like his serpent and emerald ring, two roaring lions were grasping the ruby as if to devour it. Every once and again one lion's eye, a diamond, would wink, or wag a tail. On the underside, were the words, '_Hermione, you have stolen my heart, and with it, all senses are gone when I am with you. All my love, Draco._' Aiden figured his mother would've had a cow, had she seen it before everything happened. He was almost sure it was meant to be an engagement ring.

He closed that drawer, still wearing his ring, and opened another. The second drawer, and almost the last, was the most boring. It had a copy of his birth certificate, and the '_Prophet_' clipping of his sorting. Aiden looked carefully at his birth certificate. Medi-witches did carefully concocted potions to get the right biology of the child. 'Mother: _Hermione Jane Granger_. Father: _Draco Lucius Malfoy_. Child: _Aiden Drake Malfoy_.' And that was all he needed. Aiden's lips twitched in response. His mother really had no idea what she'd done. He loved her, and he loved Harry, but Harry wasn't his actual Father. Nothing could replace the real thing.

The third drawer revealed a photo album. An album illed with photos of his father and mother. Together in most of them. Some of them still in their Hogwarts uniforms. He turned a few pages and found a page with his father and mother eating ice cream, and his mother sporting a growing stomach. Him. It hadn't been him yet, but it would be.

He turned a few more pages, and he saw a picture or two of him when he was two or three, running into a pile of leaves. The next page, he was at his sixth birthday, blowing out the candles. How his Father got these, he would never know. From what Draco had told him, he hadn't known who he totally was until he was eleven. Unless he was lying.

o

**A/N: Wanted you guys to know how special y'all are! Thanks for reading and I hope you review!**

**Sarah **


End file.
